The present invention relates to a method for determining the temperature of a battery. The invention relates particularly to a method for determining the temperature with improved accuracy by precisely determining the cell temperature.
Electrochemical energy stores, such as, for example, lithium-ion batteries, are widely used in many daily applications. Said electrochemical energy stores are, for example, used in computers, such as laptops, mobile telephones, smartphones and other applications. Such batteries also offer advantages in the electrification of vehicles, such as motor vehicles, which is presently being greatly advanced.
The operating temperature of batteries respectively of battery cells is often an important operating parameter. For example, the temperature can have a great influence on the efficiency and durability of the battery because the efficiency and durability of the batteries can be reduced when temperatures are increased. Hence, the measuring of the operating temperature of batteries, such as lithium-ion accumulator batteries, is important for the operation of the batteries.
The American patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,319 B2 describes a method for estimating an internal temperature of a vehicle battery based on a heat transfer between a heat source and the battery.
A method for estimating the core temperature of a cell in a battery is known from the American patent publication US 2012/0109554 A1. In such a method, two estimates are carried out, a weighting factor is used and subsequently the core temperature is estimated by means of a function of the weighted first and second estimate.